Frozen Falls
by cartoonsforlife1314
Summary: "So she won't remember that I have powers?" Frozen-told through Gravity Falls characters. I got inspired when I saw a picture that someone drew-Dipper was Elsa and YES, since I'm a dork I wrote about it.
1. Do y'wanna build a snowman?

"Dip! This is really super duper important!"

Her eyes lit up as her brother groggily awoke. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't sleep." the little girl said. Her brown hair was pulled into pigtails and her eyes were wide.

"Why not?" he asked. They looked almost like gender-swapped versions of each other, being twins.

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake. The stars are calling my name." she said. He smiled.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" he asked. Her wide brown eyes got even wider and she jumped off of his bed and ran down the hallway. He followed. They ran into the ballroom, the largest room in the house, and he made a motion with his fingers, and snowflakes flew out of the ceiling.

He pointed over to a certain section of the room and moved his finger, making a snowman for his sister. She took a carrot out of the bag she had brought and stuck it where his nose would go.

"There you go, Snowy. Now you can smell." she said, satisfied. She turned to her brother. "OOH, can we do the jumpy thing?"

He made a small pile of snow come out of the floor and she joyously leapt upon it. He made one more as she jumped, and another, and another, and another…

"Mabel, stop! You're going too fast!" he said. "I can't keep up with you!"

She jumped and he tried to catch her, but she was several feet in the air and the pedestal did not form. He accidentally hit her with the icy blast. He made a slide to catch her as she fell to the ground, and he cried out, "MOMMY! DADDY! She's hurt!"

He had watched as a white stripe formed in the left side of her hair.

Their parents had come running and picked up his sister. "What happened?" they asked him, and through tears he explained the situation.

They had immediately brought her to the grove, where they knew the trolls lived, and there he had explained the situation again to the Grandfather troll, who said, "It was lucky that you only hit her head and not her heart."

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She will be, but in order to be safe we must remove all memories of magic from her head." the troll replied. The boy was taken aback.

"So she won't remember I have powers?" he asked. The troll shook his head.

"With great power there comes great responsibility. You have to learn to control it or it could be a danger to the entire kingdom, young Prince."

He was scared as a red image of him flashed overhead, accidentally destroying many things and having no way to stop it.

He had become scared of his power. What, potentially, could it do?


	2. Conceal, Don't Feel

The castle was shut off from society. The big doors were closed, the gates were locked, and the drawbridge was put up. All the windows had been closed and glued shut.

The siblings had been kept apart for sixteen years, and during that time period they had both grown. His power had become stronger, and was harder and harder to control with each progressing year. He kept himself locked in his room the entire time, estranging himself from his sister for fear of hurting her again.

His sister was completely carefree, and had treated the castle as a personal playground. She took it into her own hands to provide herself with endless joy, by sliding down banisters, talking to paintings, and many other activities. She longed to find romance like she had read about in novels, and frequently fantasized about marriage. However, she questioned the entire time why her brother would never come out of his room.

She never fully understood. He didn't even come out when their parents had gotten into a shipwreck to attend their funeral-it of course was held inside the castle.

Was she excited on their twenty-first birthday when her brother finally came out for the coronation? Perhaps.

The doors were opened. The gates were unlocked. The drawbridge was laid down.

The first thing she had done was gotten dressed and ran outside, exploring the marketplace by the castle, talking to all the people, and greeting the guests at the pier.

However, she fell into the arms of one of the newcomers. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" she had said, and when she was back on her feet she looked at him.

She felt love at first sight when they stared into each other's eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Gabe, by the way." he said.

She swooned. "I'm Mabel." She played with her dress, fingering some of the stitches.

"Are you, by any chance, the princess?" he asked. She nodded.

"But it's not my coronation today-it's my brother's." she said quickly. "Oh my gosh, the coronation!" she exclaimed.

"Gotta run, but it was so nice meeting you! See you later! Bye!" she shouted behind her as she ran towards the castle.

⃝⃝⃝⃝⃝

"Come on…come on…" he said, pulling off his gloves and trying to hold the ball and staff in his hands without freezing them. They were, of course, not the ones he would use at the ceremony tonight.

The bottoms began to freeze and he set them down and put his gloves back on.

"Patience." he told himself. "If you just think about not freezing, then you won't freeze them. If you conceal the frost you won't feel it."

He tried again, but to no avail. They had become completely covered in frost within seconds of his picking them up.

"This is never going to work." he said, sighing to himself, putting his head in his hands.

⃝⃝⃝⃝⃝

"This one? No, too green." she said, throwing it on her bed. "Hmm…this one? No…too 1980. This one? Ooh, that might actually work if I found like…colorful earrings…no, never mind. There it is!" she declared, pulling out the dress she had originally been looking for.

She pulled it on over her multiple petticoats, twirling around to check if it looked good. She held her hair up with one hand.

"Perfect." she said. She pulled on her high-heeled shoes and pinned her hair up the way she had wanted it.

⃝⃝⃝⃝⃝

They stood next to each other on the stage. He stood with his hands pressed together, wearing his thick gloves. She stood with her hands at her sides.

"You look beautiful." he said, looking at his sister. She smiled. She had truly grown. She was much taller, a full-grown woman as of that day. Her voice was lower, almost melodious, opposed to the squeaky little girl voice he remembered.

"Not so bad yourself, Mr. King." He had not exactly remained the same little boy either. He had gotten much taller as well, and there were some scruffy parts on his face. His voice had gotten deeper, which seemed to startle his sister.

He smiled as well and focused his mind on the conciliation of the frost. It had to work, it just had to. _The power doesn't control me. I control the power, _he told himself, as many times at it took him to believe it.

A long speech was read, and he had to pick up the orb and the staff. He tried to pick them up with his gloves on but it was signaled that they must be removed, otherwise it would be disrespectful. He took the golden objects, one in each hand, and turned towards the audience. He really was not much for crowds.

_Okay, Dipper, focus. You're not going to freeze this. You're not going to freeze this…you're not- oh great._

The bottom of the orb and the center of the staff began to freeze after about ten seconds. He quickly put them down on the pillow and put his gloves back on.

His name was said and a crown was laid upon his head. Everyone clapped, and his sister had hugged him.

Then she had run off. To where?


	3. A Complete And Utter Stranger

"Ohmigosh. Dip, you're the coolest brother ever and I totally don't want you to freak out, okay?" his sister said.

"Mabel, why would I have reason to 'freak out'?" he asked skeptically. Her eyes were aglow and there was some weird man standing next to her.

"Wellllllllllll….." she said, pausing to think of the correct wording. "I'm getting married!"

"What?!" he said, spitting out the mouthful of apple cider he had. "Why? How? You've been in the real world for three hours and you're getting MARRIED?"

"I know! Isn't it AMAZING? Love at first sight!" she said, rambling on about how perfect they were for each other and how he was a prince and had twelve brothers or something and blah blah blah…

"Mabel, may I speak with you in…private?" he asked, gesturing to the blond stranger standing next to her.

"No! Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of Gabe." she said, making a pouting face.

Dipper massaged the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Mabel…"

"It's okay. I can leave." the stranger said, showing some tact for the first time, Dipper thought.

He pulled his sister aside.

"Three hours, Mabel. Three hours and you're engaged?" he said.

"It's fantastic, huh?" she said, practically bouncing.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "No, it's truly not 'fantastic'. Do you even know anything about him?"

"Of course." she said, sticking her lip out. "His name is Gabe."

"What's his last name?" her brother asked.

"Uhhh…Of The Southern Isles." she replied.

"Favorite food?"

"Chocolate. Isn't everyone's?"

"How old is he?" Dipper asked. For all he knew this creep could be forty-five and trying to seduce his innocent sister.

"Twenty-three." Mabel said, placing a delicate hand on her hip.

"Mabel, I hate to say it, but you've given your hand in marriage to a complete and utter stranger." he told her.

"You know, Dipper, I'm an adult too, as much as you don't want to believe it. And I can make my OWN decisions. So I'm getting married, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." she said, tugging on his hand. His glove came off, and she walked away.

"Mabel! Give it back!" he said, gesturing towards her with the uncovered hand.

Spikes of ice came out of the wall and she screamed.


	4. Monster?

"MONSTER!" "Kill it!" someone started; he seemed to remember this man being the mayor of Weaseltown or something…

Dipper panicked. Was he a monster? Did he not know?

He ran for the door, subconsciously shooting ice out behind him. He blocked the doorway with ten-foot-tall spikes and ran.

"Wait!" he heard. "That's my brother! Don't hurt him!"

His sister tried to chase him but she wasn't fast enough and it was to no avail. She and her fiancée chased him to the river, and he felt cornered until he stepped back and the water had frozen.

He tried it again, and it froze again. Therefore, he turned around and ran away from the castle.

His sister was crying. "It's my fault, I took his glove." she said.

Gabe hugged her. "It's not your fault. You had no way of knowing since he'd kept himself cooped up in his room for fifteen years."

"Sixteen." she sniffled. "I just thought…I thought he had a thing about dirt, or something."

At one point he turned around. Gabe-was that his name?-had made it very clear that he was not welcome back.

But his sister hadn't seen.

It began to snow, which was odd because it was summer. And it was snowing hard within ten minutes. They walked back up to the castle, and she never looked up once. His arm was around her shoulders.

She lifted her head. "I'm going after him."

"What?" Gabe said, clearly appalled.

"He's my brother, and this is my fault. I've got to fix it." she replied.

"Mabel, please, just let him go." Gabe told her.

She walked inside and grabbed her coat, demanding that they get her horse saddled and ready.

"Gabe, will you please be in charge of the kingdom until I get back?" she asked. Gabe gladly accepted, telling her that her every request would be fulfilled.

She made the announcement and began to ride off up towards the mountain.

The drawbridge was closed as soon as she was out of sight.


	5. Meester Gabe

"So how do you think we should run the kingdom while the princess is gone, Meester Gabe?" the bumblebee on his hand said.

"I think there should be a chocolate fountain outside." the book on his other hand said.

"Guys, guys, calm down. The princess will be gone for a while. We have plenty of time, my babies." he said, kissing each puppet intimately.

⃝⃝⃝⃝⃝

"Hellooo? Dipper?" she called. She'd been doing this for HOURS. She was exhausted, and really cold.

She got off of her horse and sat down in the snow, sighing. Her hands were freezing, so she let go of the reins, and her horse ran down the mountain.

"Wait! Please, wait!" she said, running after him, but it was too late and she was too cold to run. And then she fell into a river.

"Cold. Cold cold cold cold cold." she said, and spotted a light up about a hundred feet.

She attempted to walk towards it but her dress had frozen in the ten seconds it took her to realize where it was.

"Come ON." she groaned.

She turned sideways with her right side, and then with her left. Then again, and again, and again. She'd moved about three feet.

After a while, she had made it to the light, which turned out to be a building.

She reached up and hit the sign with all the strength she had left.

"Corduroy's Trading Post," she read off. "Oh, thank goodness."

Snow fell off of the other part of the sign directly onto her head. "And sauna."

She exhaled a sigh of relief. She was safe. And warm.

A large man sat behind the counter. "Yoo-hoo, big summer blowout. Swimsuits and more." he said.

"Do you h…h…have a ww…w…winter s..section?" she asked him. He gestured to a pair of skis and a coat.

She put a golden coin on the counter. "Where's the sauna?" she asked. He pointed to a door. "My family is in there so it may be a bit crowded." he said.

"Yoo-hoo!" many voices said from inside the door.

The door opened.

"Are you the Abominable Snowman?" she asked.

"N..no…I'm-"

⃝⃝⃝⃝⃝

Dipper walked up the mountain, shooting icy blasts out into the air. He felt more at home out here than he actually had at home.

He ran into a river, which was no longer a problem. He gestured to the river and moved his hand in a motion as to create a bridge.

He threw his other glove down into the river. Who needs that, anyways?

There was a large flat piece of ground (or snow) across the river, and he decided to test his limits.

What could the power do? No, what COULDN'T the power do?

⃝⃝⃝⃝⃝

A frightened horse ran up to the drawbridge, which was let down.

"It's her horse, Meester Gabe!" the bee said. Gabe panicked. It was her horse.

"We shall send a search party for her in an hour!" his book announced.

The subjects were confused but the party was sent.


	6. Were you raised in a barn?

"I'm sorry, but I don't have enough money. These were only six yesterday, and today they're ten?" the new stranger says. Mabel is intrigued.

"If you don't have the money then you can't have the carrots." the man behind the counter says.

"Come on, man, please? I've got eight."

"Ten or no deal."

"Eight."

The man behind the desk rises and the stranger runs out the door.

Mabel puts a gold piece on the counter. "Can I have some carrots?" she asks.

She put on her coat, hat and gloves (which were hidden in the coat's pockets) and bought the carrots outside, but couldn't find the new person.

The sound of music came from a little shed nearby.

She walked over and listened as he played the guitar, for lack of a better word to describe his instrument. She'd always found that to be romantic. She wondered if Gabe could play?

"Hi." she said, peeking into the shed.

"No." he replied. She came in.

"I didn't even say anything."

"Then say something."

"Can you take me up the mountain?" she asked. The stranger shook his hair out of his face.

"I can," he said, and she got excited. "But I won't. See, I have to look out for myself, and having an extra passenger is too much."

"Let me rephrase." she said, pulling out a bag of carrots and throwing it at him. "Take me up the mountain. Now."

"Why is there a smiley-face sticker on this bag?" he asked.

"No time for questions. I really need to get up the mountain." the princess replied. He consented and began to hook his reindeer onto the sled.

"So, tell me about yourself." the stranger asked her.

"Well, my name is Mabel, I'm 21 years old as of today, and my brother just ran up to the mountains because apparently he has ice magic powers or something." she said, putting her feet up on the front of the sled. "Your turn."

He pushed her feet off. "Were you raised in a barn? No feet on the dashboard." He spat on it to clean it off and the spit flew directly into her face.

She wiped it off, saying "Disgusting," in the process. "Tell me about you. I don't even know your name."

"Well, my name is Fernando, but because of my love of the oceans and marine animals some people refer to me as 'Mermando'. I'm twenty-two, I was orphaned as a child, and this reindeer is my best friend."

She laughed. "What people call you 'Mermando'?"

"My friends." he replied.

They talk for a while longer and she mentions her engagement. "To whom?"

"His name is Gabe, he's a prince, and he has like…twelve brothers, I think." she says.

"Does he have a last name?"

"Ugh, you're just like my brother. It was love at first sight. I don't need to know all the tiny details. We'll work those out when we're married." Mabel complains.

"Sounds like you're unsure."

"What? I'm totally sure. He's the one. And he's taking care of the castle for me too."

"Okay. Although I really do think you should ask him about these things before you marry him."


End file.
